Bad Day
by Troofs
Summary: Klavier had a bad day-no, a bad week, in general. Daryan and the group thinks this is a no-no, so they set up a jam session with him. In the end, Klavier is happy, and his bad day? What bad day?


**LALALA. This story will be mainly about Klavier and how sometimes, happiness comes out of the smallest things. =)) By the way, have you heard about Professor Layton VS. Phoenix Wright? They're going to make it as a crossover game! XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah CAPCOM blah blah blah**

* * *

In the city of Japanifornia, there were only two days. You either had a good day, or a bad day. Most people had the latter. A day that was filled with misery, hate and boredom. Few had good days. Most people who had good days were the ones who could afford it. The Gavinners, Edgeworth, people with high power. But even with that, most of their days were bad. They would have problems like stalking fans, lost items, and mostly, stalking fans.

The richest, and therefore happiest people in town were the Gavin brothers. Klavier and Kristoph. One was a rockstar prosecutor, and the other was a way too successful defense attorney. Some would try to take up their spot, but really, not even the Cadaverinis were as rich as them. Okay, now that was a total and outright lie. They weren't the richest, but they were the richest that were the happiest.

The brothers lived separately, even going as far as to live on opposite sides of town. They were different. Outside, they might be mistaken as very alike, but in reality, they were like candy and vegetables.

Klavier was loving, kind. He had scored somewhere around 40 points on the Mary Sue litmus test, making him a Mary Sue. People loved him. Girls stalked him. Klavier was the one that would help a man in the streets in his worst days. He wasn't familiar with cruelty.

Kristoph, however, was one who barely ever expressed _anything._ There were only three living beings that he didn't consider as just a pawn. First, his dog, second, his brother, and third, his pupil. It was probably in that order. He scored a 19 in the litmus test, and definitely is a non-Sue. Although he had fans, he chooses to ignore most of them. Cruelty was something he used a lot.

But let's forget about that. This story is not strictly about Kristoph; nor is it strictly about Klavier. This story is about them, and the people around them. The ones who form their days, the ones who decide if it should be good or bad. And sometimes, the one that transforms that bad day to a good day. The ones that make them smile, and the ones that make them cry. After all, what makes up a man are his friends.

The Gavinners were a fun group. They were a close-knit bunch that spent everyday together. They were people that could never be split apart. People that stuck together in the worst of times.

"Dude, just because you had a bad day, doesn't mean you've to take us along with you on your roadtrip to hell." Daryan said, snorting at Klavier for screaming at him to stop humming.

"I'm sure that deep down, there was something encouraging in that message, Ja?"

Daryan rolled his eyes. "Rex, Jake, Milo, you know what to do."

Daryan smirked, then he and Jake started playing the guitar. The other two had control of the electric guitars. This wasn't their respective roles in the band, but nonetheless, they enjoyed it.

Klavier laughed. He knew this song well. Daryan's notion was sweet. It wasn't that cheap fake sweetness he got from his fans, it was that genuine sweetness with a smile that reassured Klavier he was a friend. That they were all friends.

_"Where is the moment we needed the most_  
_ You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_  
_ They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_  
_ They tell me your passion's gone away_  
_ And I don't need no carryin' on_

_ You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
_ You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_  
_ You tell me your life's been way off line_  
_ You're falling to pieces everytime_  
_ And I don't need no carryin' on_

Klavier closed his eyes, remembering nine hours ago, three hours after Kristoph was given the death penalty for the murder of all the people he murdered.

_Klavier smiled at his groupies. They were all so nice to him. His smile, however, was fake, and inside he wanted to cry so much. _

_He walked over to the park, where no one was. Everyone was in an important ballgame at the stadium. He heard thunder rumble, and he remembered how he and Kristoph would laugh at it, making up stories of why thunder happened. _Angels were bowling, _he thought. He looked up at the grey sky, and tears started to fall. Everything was so bad today. Kristoph, drama with the press, scandals, paperwork, cases, his crabby manager, and half the office was absent, all wanting to go to the game. His head throbbed, his heart pained and he wanted to just go hide under a rock, away from everyone._

_He kicked the leaves, substituting them for everything. _

_Everything he gave the fans were fakes. Fake smiles, fake news of happiness, even his music was fake. He didn't feel the passion he felt like he did before. The happiness and love he so fondly sung of were the fakest of them all. _

Klavier frowned at the memory, but then smiled again and continued singing.

_ Cause you had a bad day_  
_ You're taking one down_  
_ You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_ You say you don't know_  
_ You tell me don't lie_  
_ You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_ You had a bad day_  
_ The camera don't lie_  
_ You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_ You had a bad day_  
_ You had a bad day_

_ Well you need a blue sky holiday_  
_ The point is they laugh at what you say_  
_ And I don't need no carryin' on_

_ You had a bad day_  
_ You're taking one down_  
_ You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_ You say you don't know_  
_ You tell me don't lie_  
_ You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_ You had a bad day_  
_ The camera don't lie_  
_ You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_ You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_  
_ Had a bad day_  
_ Had a bad day_  
_ Had a bad day_  
_ Had a bad day_..."

They all dropped their guitars and started laughing. It may have started out as a bad day, but it was turning over. A bit late, but at least progress was made. His fake smile had turned genuine, his held back tears were nonexistent, for the first time in weeks, he was genuinely happy. He had all of them to thank for it.

"Danke." Klavier said, still enjoying the song. "I never thought you knew songs like that, Dar."

"Ha! Age never deteriorates beautiful songs."

"Music can be influential to the mind, Ja?"

"Dude, exactly." Jake said, "you were Prince Frown-a-lot just a few minutes ago, and now you're smiling again."

"_Ehem._" a voice said from the door,

The five turned their heads to the door.

"Ah, Fraulein." Klavier said, smiling.

"I wonder how many millions views it'd get if I recorded that and posted it on youtube. Better yet, burn it then sell it on eBay. That probably would be reach a hundred thousand on the first hour." Ema said, calculating in her mind.

"Was there something you wanted, Detective Skye?" Daryan said, "Because if you can't see well enough, we're having a jam session with Prince Frown-a-lot."

Ema blinked, "I'd like to request to talk to, err, _Prince Scowl-a-lot'_"

Daryan snorted, "That's 'Frown-a-lot', and go."

Klavier stood up and walked over to her, hand on waist, leaning on the doorframe. "Ja, Fraulein?"

Ema refused to make eye contact. She was furious at him. She focused her eyesight on the rest of the Gavinners, looking at them. "Reports are done..._sir." _She handed Klavier the thick pile of folders and envelopes containing paperwork.

"Was that all?"

Ema rolled her eyes, "Can I _please_ go home now, fop?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 2 A.M." Ema said, scrunching the bags under her eyes.

Klavier frowned. "Already?"

"Well you spent the majority of your day ordering people around and shouting. Yes, it's 2 A.M."

"Why are you working so late?"

Ema gritted her teeth, "You _screamed_ at me and _ordered_ me to work until _2_. It is _2._ I want to go home and _sleep._ I am not a robot, unlike you. I need sleep and I need it _now_."

Klavier frowned. "Sorry about that. Uh, I'll drive you home?"

Ema blinked and rubbed her eyes. Normally, she wouldn't accept and just snackoo him, but this was different. It was 2 A.M, and who knew what lurked in the streets of Japanifornia at that time. "Fine."

Klavier nodded. He glanced at the Gavinners, who mostly just smirked and nodded at him. He put his arm around her and brought her closer. He flinched, expecting to get hit.

_"Home, _now."

Huh. She was probably to sleepy to argue.

Klavier walked with her to the car, his arm still around her.

He heard maniacal laughter come from his friends, _"Klavy's got a girlfriend!_ _Klavy's got a girlfriend! __Klavy's got a girlfriend!"_

Klavier couldn't help but smile, "Shut up!"

"_Klavy's got a girlfriend!"_

As they walked down the hallways, he had goosebumps on him. It was eerily cold in the office. The lights were flickering, and it smelled like paper, instant noodles and coffee. It could've been the

"Car or hog?"

Ema shrugged, her eyes threatening to drop at any moment.

Klavier led her to the parking lot, and to a purple car with the Gavinner logo on both sides. He opened the passenger's seat and let Ema sit. He then went in the opposite side and started the car.

"Where do you live, Fraulein?"

No response.

Klavier looked at her and saw she was asleep. "Fraulein?" He sighed and tried to wake her up. Nothing happened. She slept like a log. He twiddled with the steering wheel. He sighed and just aimlessly started driving.

After thirty minutes of aimless driving and no result, he just gave up and drove to his house.

* * *

"Dude, where were you?" Daryan asked."It's three already."

"Pfft, we're pulling an all-nighter." Klavier said.

Daryan grinned, "I though you were against all-nighters?"

"Shush." Klavier said, "Let's record Bad Day."

"You wanna do an album?" Dar asked,

"Nein," Klavier said, "Let's post it on YouTube and see how many views it'll get."

Milo grinned and took out a purple video camera. "Let's just put it on the tripod, then do it like wannabes imitating us."

Klavier grinned. "Ja!"

"So, how do we do this?" Rex asked,

"Just like we did earlier. Completely natural."

Milo turned on the video camera,

They faced at the camera, and Klavier spoke. "Hello, Frauleins! This is the Gavinners, and we're going to perform Bad Day. A really old song, but pretty nice."

The music started, and Klavier started singing. Unlike previously, they sung the whole version.

_"Had a bad day..."_

Then they all gave high-fives. "Thank you for watching! Comment if you liked it!"

Milo turned off the camera. He turned on his Mac and started posting it. He did no editing, as to prove it was real.

As promised, within a minute there were seven hundred thousand views.

"Not bad," Klavier said, grinning. "We should do this more often."

Daryan smirked, "We need a female lead to sing Lucky."

"Lucky?"

Klavier scrolled down, and looked at the comments.

_#1gavinFaN | OMG. 3 3 klavier has the BeSt voice 4ever!1!1! hot dayum! 3_

_i3dacrescend | Daryan is the best out of all of them. I won't even argue with any of you. DARYAN FOREVER._

_utubeuser1212 | i want klavier's babies.  
_

_3othergavinners | This is awesome. They're freaking awesome. Especially Jake, Rex and Milo. They were great in this._

_lolIaman00b | wtf? th15 suck5. 1 h4v3 b3tt3r th1ng5 t0 d0 th4n l15t3n to th15 cr4p. 1t'5 a gu1lty pl34sur3, th0ugh. kl4v13r is h00000tt._

_MiMiMi | dis is so kute! i luv dis so muchs!_

_tis a bot1232 | Wow, this is awesome! Buy unrelated items at iamascam(dot)com!_

Klavier grinned, "Let me borrow that, Milo."

He logged on to his YouTube account, posting a comment on the videos.

_AchtungKG | Ahaha. =)) You're all so nice. Thank you for the comments. I promise we'll have more of thi_s.

Ten seconds later,

_#1gavinFaN | AHHHHHHHH! klavier talked to me. *faints* i love you!_

_e3243242 __| OMG OMG OMG. KLAVIEEEEERRRR... 3_

And it was the perfect day. No matter how bad it started, no matter how bad it actually was, in the end, it was one of the best ever. And he's got his friends to thank for that.

* * *

**Ha...! Did you like that? Hope you did. ^_^ Comments, suggestions? Honestly, I'm not really looking for praise or whatever, I want constructive criticism. Point out everything wrong with the story and or the writing. xD P.S. AchtungKG comes from the Formspring RP. =P**_  
_


End file.
